What happened to my life
by ExtremeHelix1
Summary: Kim is in a maximum security prison and a guard crushes on her (I mean he has a crush not he tries to crush her). Life becomes both stressful and more relaxing as old friends start to show up, what will happen next? Will Kim escape? Who will win her heart?
1. Prologue

This is my second attempt at posting this story the first ended up getting deleted and I think this is how to edit the second again, hopefully I can lean how to use this stuff so I don't have to do it again (I have already done it again several times). And I know it says chapter 1 but I can't seem to figure out how to change it. Well I figured it out.

This chapter is kind of short and hopefully I'll have more up soon. I am kind of inexperienced, I would like a few reviews thanks

The T rating may be to strong, but better safe than sorry.

I do not own Kim Possible or the original cast (as far as I know)

I got this idea (and one or two more) from the beginning of Twisted-Wun's story **Kim possible: Bad Girls**

* * *

**Prologue**

Kim stared out her prison widow; it was dark, with burly clouds covering the sky. Ever since going to prison most her days were dark. The weather seemed to reflect the inmates' mood; it seemed if enough people felt a certain way the weather would change to match. And sometimes, if Kim felt strong enough she could change the weather all by herself.

The prison she was in was maximum security; in fact it housed some of the most dangerous people in the world. It had such strict security that the inmates were not even allowed to talk at lunch, the only time they really got to interact with each other was at exercise time, and even then if too large of a crowed were to gather or if things got too heated the guards would break it up. Visitors were not allowed except for high ranking people and even then, they had to have a good reason, not even lawyers were allowed too see their clients unless they had to go to court, in which case the prisoner would be transferred to a different location.

There was only two things Kim did not hate about this place: one was that no one was abusive, it seems that several government officials and influential people had family members in here and if a guard were to act out of line he could have charges brought up against him and if things got bad enough the guard could go to prison himself. And the other prisoners were kept in line by the guards.

The other was not really a thing rather then a who. It was one of the guards; this particular guard would watch Kim practically his whole shift, Kim used to be upset by this, until one day in the exercise period a male prisoner seemed to have lost his patients with being in jail and was annoying Kim, when Kim had tried to walk away the prisoner grabbed her arm and Kim had thrown him to the ground, when the guards came Kim expected to be punished but instead the guard in question stood up for her and blamed everything on the other prisoner. After that Kim had realized that the guard liked her, but Kim still kept her distance, even though after two years she had grown to kind of like him to.

* * *

Well there's my first chapter/prologue hope you liked it.

I already have the next chapter basically written so it shouldn't take long to get it up, unfortunately some suggestions in reviews may not be applied immediately but hopefully I'll get them to soon.


	2. Chapter one

Here is the next one.

I do not own Kim Possible or the original cast (as far as I know)

* * *

Chapter one

**Old friend**

The noon bell rang bringing Kim back from her thoughts. She went to the door of her cell and it opened allowing her to go to lunch. Two guards flanked her as she walked down the hallway. She did not know where the other prisoners were kept for she was the only one whose cell she could see down this hall.

In the lunch room she could see several guards along the walls, surveillance cameras on the ceiling that were inside black domes, and cameras that were at the corners of the ceiling that were not covered. The lunch trays were built into the benches and the food already placed in them by the time the prisoners got there. The spoons were large and attached to the table with what seemed like a plastic coated cable except that it seemed like it was stronger then steel.

Kim went to her bench and sat down at the same seat she always sat at that had her prisoner number on it 11-1-16. Across from her sat a blond woman probably around twenty two. She had spoken to her at exercise period before and found out her name was Lindya Serene, she was sentenced to here after she robbed a bank to get the contents of a safe deposit box, beat-up two guards, caused several traffic accidents as she tried to get out of New York city and was finally was caught near the cost of Florida.

Lunch went by quickly and Kim returned to her room. Two hours later the bell rang again signaling that it was exercise period, again Kim walked to the door and it opened, and again two guards followed her. Arriving at the sandy pit they called The Exercise area, Kim began to walk around there wasn't much to do here. A few of the prisoners were running laps around the place and a few were doing pushups, probably just trying to say in shape.

As Kim's eyes wondered the area they fell on one person she had not seen in a long time. "Shego" she said in a accusing tone as if she had done some thing wrong.

"Kimmie" Shego responded out of shock. The two girls stared at each other for a moment to flabbergasted to say more, until Kim broke the silence.

"What are you doing here?" Kim said still surprised.

"What do you mean, what am I doing here. What are you doing here?" Shego retorted.

Kim thought a bit realizing how silly their questions had been, but still even if they were silly no smile came, after all smiling was not really how she acted since she was put in prison. "Shego you were on the prosecution, you know why I'm here."

"They said that you were taken to a jail in Michigan." Shego responded.

Kim just stared for a moment _Why would they lie? What was there to gain_ she thought. But then another thought struck her that she decided to voice "Shego did they do anything to hamper your power or are they just letting you walk around with the ability to shoot energy from your hands."

"No, they didn't even try." Shego responded questioningly.

That was not the response Kim was expecting, because it could mean that they were confident that Shego could not escape. And that scared her.

"Hey princess, now that we're on the same side how about a little spar." Shego said with a challenge in her voice.

However Kim took it as an insult "Shego I'm not on the same side as you, I never have and I never will!"

"Then how come you are on this side of the wall. Face it Kimmie they let you down, all those missions, all those times you saved the world, it meant nothing."

This had struck a nerve and caused Kim to stop for a second before glaring at Shego. Who lit her hands for the fight that she had just started.

Kim lunged at Shego but she just stepped to the side caught her and threw her to the ground. Kim skidded on both feet and a hand and before she even came to a stop she was running forward to engage Shego in combat, this time however when Shego tried to catch her arm Kim rolled on top of her in an attempt to drop her but she flung her off her back and Kim landed ten feet from her. This time it was Shego's turn to attack. With glowing hands she attacked in a fury of marshal arts moves that Kim defended, but for some reason, Kim wasn't fighting as hard as she should. Shego got the answer when she saw tears on Kim's face, this stopped Shego momentary.

Kim stopped to when she noticed that Shego had seen her crying, which only made things worse. Kim turned away and buried her face in her hands.

Shego all of the sudden felt a great deal of sympathy for her, apparently she had gone to far to say nobody cared. She went forward to comfort her. But then she snapped back to normal. _What was she thinking, this was her enemy and she was feeling sad for her._ Shego grunted and jerked in frustration. She lit her hands and was about to take it what on the still sobbing girl when she heard someone yell 'Stop!' This gave her the perfect reason to stop, for she did not actually what to hurt Kim. Shego Slowly turned around to see a young guard that looked like he was in his early twenties pointing his rifle at her. For a moment she looked at the rifle, it was a shiny black and resembled a shotgun. She wondered if it contained live ammo or slugs, this being a prison for some of the most dangerous people in the world that, it could very well be live.

Other guards quickly got to Shego and much to her discomfort tased her, and dragged her off probably to solitary confinement.

Once the other guards were taking Shego off the exercise yard the first turned back to Kim. He walked up to her "Are you alright." He said in a very soft tone while offering to help her up.

Kim looked up and saw the guard, the same guard that had been watching her for so long, yet this was the first time he had ever spoken. "Yea" she said and sniffed, "I'm alright" and looked at the rifle. He noticing this moved it, which was already in his left hand, to his left and extended his hand a little farther.

This time Kim took his hand and he pulled her up. "Thanks." She said starting to smile. He retuned the smile and started to move back to his post.

Unknown to them that one of the guards that were taking Shego out of the yard had looked back and seen what happened.

* * *

So I need a little practice.


End file.
